Spirit Animals
by LittleAly26
Summary: The PPGZ and RRBZ receive a surprise: their own spirit animals! And they get a new member to join their team as well. But if those amulets get into the wrong hands, Japan will be in peril. Can the team protect their amulets or not? (Not a crossover fanfic to the Spirit Animals books)


**I ended up making this chapter late in the night so yeah… Anyways, this is NOT a crossover fanfic to Spirit Animal books. I repeat, NOT a crossover. So I guess you get the point now!**

* * *

 **Momoko's POV**

The six of us were running really fast to the Professor's lab. There were two surprises for us. If I recap, Kuriko looked more excited than usual this morning. Maybe she is part of the surprise? And she actually seemed to act like Miyako when she was looking through her closet. How surprising is that?

"Well, we still need to walk another one minute," Brick said wheezing. All of us were either wheezing or panting. To everyone, it's unusual for Kaoru to wheeze or pant since she is athletic enough to not be exhausted. Anyways, Butch looked pretty annoyed at Brick.

"Seriously dude? Can we just fly over to the lab?" He said glaring, which Brick glared back at.

"I am NOT walking another one minute!" Boomer whined. Did I forget to mention those boys are on the good side now and that they are our boyfriends? And the fact we are in our first year of high school already? **(I know in the U.S it's called freshman but I'm more used to Japanese way :P)**

We all sweat-dropped at Boomer's whining. Sometimes, he acts like the child of the group but pretty much it's Miyako who tolerates it because she is Boomer's girlfriend and counterpart. Suddenly, it became pretty silent. Normally we hear a slap from Kaoru to Butch if he is perverted (He always does it). But not today, he looked like he had an idea. He sucked in a huge amount of breath and then blew it to us. The wind was so strong that it actually made us all fly into the sky! Good thing Miyako and I weren't wearing skirts.

One minute later, we landed in front of the Professor's lab. I will say, we all landed in some weird forms; Brick and I were 100% face plant on the ground, Miyako and Boomer were stacked on each other (landing on their stomach) and the greens were on their butts, obviously cursing. After Brick and I got up, we had grass on our face. The others looked at us and laughed so hard that they couldn't breathe.

"Check your position," Brick said to the blues. They stopped laughing and noticed it. Blushing, they scrambled off of each other, muttering "gomen" (sorry). The greens just rolled their eyes and got up. Just as we were about to get up, Kuriko came rushing from the lab.

"Onee-chan!" she yelled and glomped me. I winced a little and she got off of me. "What happened? Anyways, come in! The surprises are there!"

She took my hand and Brick's hand and rushed in, with the blues and greens running into the lab. I sat down on the couch lazily. Everyone came over and sat next to me. The Professor rushed in with Ken holding some box. Wonder what's in there.

"Glad you could make it," the Professor said smiling. "There are two announcements that I have to make. First one is a new member!"

"If it's a girl, I'll make her a pretty and proper lady!" Miyako said. Kaoru scoffed at this while Butch was chuckling at his counterpart.

"Hell no Miyako," she said. "If it's a girl, I shall teach her to be a pro at sports and that boys fear her!"

"Quit it you two," I said. "She will learn to be smart and to be accepted into any kinds of top universities!"

"What about if it's a boy?" Boomer asked. Crap, we forgot about it. We all just shrugged. I turned around to see Kuriko just standing there. I looked down to see that there was a belt that is like mines. Is she the new member?

"Onee-chan, I got hit by a white light," she said and then pointed to her belt. "Isn't this the PowerPuff Girls' belt?"

"Yes it is," Brick said. "I guess you already know something about your sister. Something she has been hiding."

"What is it?! Onee-chan! Show me!" Kuriko yelled at my face. We all sweat-dropped at Kuriko. I got up and transformed. I swear I saw Kuriko's eyes widen and her mouth being open.

"What?! You were Hyper Blossom the whole time?!" She shrieked. I nodded and she started doing a little dance, much to our amusement. "So awesome! My sister is a hero! I wanna be a powerpuff girl too!"

"You are," Kaoru said. Kuriko squealed in delight. "Anyways, what's the second surprise Professor?"

"These," he said while Ken was giving everyone an amulet. We all looked at it strangely. Mine's was pink with a craving of an eagle, Brick's was red with a craving of a phoenix, Boomer's was cobalt blue with a serpent on it, Miyako's was light blue with a dolphin on it **(A/N: Don't ask me why)** , Butch's was forest green with a jaguar on it, Kaoru's was light green with a cheetah on it, and Kuriko's was orange with a humming bird on it.

"What the heck is this for?" Butch demanded. Ken just stared at him and responded.

"Those are the amulets that control your spirit animal," he said. "You need to have it with you at all times. If it falls into the wrong hands, their usage of power can turn Japan into living hell."

"These are a nice add to fashion," Miyako said with a smile after she put her amulet on. We all shrugged and put our amulets on. Surely if some idiot takes them away, I don't think I can live in Japan. I'd probably run away to Australia or Thailand or somewhere nice.

"And those are the surprises for today," the Professor said. "I require all of you seven to stay here to train your spirit animals. We can explain more about how to use them later."

"Okay!" We all said. Butch and Kaoru smiled at each other.

"Awesome! I get the cheetah!" Kaoru said pumping a fist in the air. Butch chuckled at her excitement.

"Well I get the jaguar," he said. Kaoru playfully punched him, saying that cheetahs are more faster than jaguars. Boomer and Miyako were too busy observing each other's amulet.

"You're cute," Boomer said. "You got the dolphin."

"Arigato! (Thank you!)," Miyako replied . "You have the serpent. So cool!"

Boomer blushed at what Miyako said. Kuriko, Brick and I laughed at Boomer's expression. Butch and Kaoru must have noticed because the moment I was laughing with my counterpart and my younger sister, they stopped arguing (in a playful way) and looked at Boomer's face. They then bursted out laughing.

"Guys, let's just wait until we need to train," I said after I bit my tongue to keep myself from laughing. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Well, Kaoru and I are outside playing soccer," Butch said dragging Kaoru out with him. We looked at the blues and they said they are going to tend the garden. It was only us reds and one orange (a.k.a Kuriko).

"I want a snack!" Kuriko said practically. Brick and I stared at her and sweat-dropped. She smiled huge and rushed into the kitchen. We shook our heads.

* * *

 **I am so sleepy. Before I go to bed, hope you enjoyed this and review please!**


End file.
